This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin {[Zorina×(Rosa soulieana×Europeana)]×Trumpeter}×[(Playboy×Olympiad)×Baby Love] and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘RADcor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,346).